


Memories

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Memories, Multi, Romance, They actually tell yoosung the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: Yoosung recalls what's been going of with him and some people of the RFA, not everything is happy, but it's not a terrible thing either.





	

 

He was confused.

Things had happened so fast, he didn't understand anything. He didn't expect Seven to log in the chat one day, telling everyone that Rika was in critical condition, that V had finally lost his sight and that he had found his brother.

He remembered how he just stared at the screen for minutes. Minutes in which Zen asked everything he wanted to know, and even the things Yoosung wondered. However, Seven didn't tell a thing, except the name and address of the hospital they were headed to, before logging off.

It took him a minute to process the information.

Seven had a brother.

When the hell had V started to lose his sight? Why didn't he tell someone?

And Rika...

_She was alive._

Yoosung bolted out of his class, _who_ could care about grades right now?

 

By the time he arrived to the hospital, breathless because he had run all the way and then sprinted three floors, (he was too impatient and the elevator was taking its time), everyone else in the RFA was there. Zen and Jaehee were hugging each other next to the door of the room, him playing with her hair. Jumin and MC were sitting in a chair in a corner, it seemed she was reassuring him nothing happened to her, because she kept shaking her head and smiling.

There were three beds in the room, one with someone, a boy, he didn't know, bleached hair and green eyes who just stared at the ceiling. He **had** to be under the effect of some drugs.

The next bed had no one in it, that had to be Rika's bed, she was in surgery.

And V was in the last bed, Seven was right next to him, and he looked pissed. Yoosung was angry at the now blind man too, he had kept so many secrets for two years, but he was shocked when he saw Seven start to cry.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking V?! You could have died!"

The photographer almost jumped out of the bed at the sudden scream, and his hand went to rest at the side of his abdomen automatically.

"Luciel, the second bullet only scraped me, I'm fine. It's oka-"

Seven slammed a fist against the bed, and he grabbed V by the collar of the hospital robe, forcing the taller man to lean in a bit of an awkward position.

"No, it's _not_ okay, Jihyun. You could have died, how is _that_ fucking okay? Do you know how devastated I would be if something happened to you?! Don't you think I will _ever_ forget you or forgive you if you die, Jihyun!"

The photographer looked pretty surprised, even putting his hands up, as if that helped in the situation.

"Saeyoung, calm dow-"

"Calm down?! You want me to calm _down_?! No, Jihyun, fuck _that_. And fuck it, I'm not hiding _anything_ anymore".

And with that, Seven slammed his lips over the photographer's, enticing a gasp from the him, and from the rest of the RFA. Yoosung couldn't believe it, how could V be cheating on Rika like this, but Seven was his friend...

 

He refused to leave the room when the RFA went to get lunch, saying that he would keep an eye on the sleeping V, as well as the other boy, Saeran. Yoosung sat on the chair in the middle of Saeran's and Rika's bed just thinking about things. He just couldn't begin to understand the events... why would V lie about something so serious? Why hadn't Rika reached out to them? Why were Seven and his brother separated? He turned around to look at the older boy.

Only to find out that Saeran was staring back at him, and Yoosung noticed his eyes had some haunted look on them.

He thought things through in a second and finally decided on being polite.

"Hello".

The boy was silent for a few moments, his eyes unblinking.

"... **Shut up.** I'm going to kill you, and the rest of your stupid organization. I should have detonated the bomb the moment I got the handle of it. I'm going to drag you all to _hell_ , but I'm going to keep the hacker and your leader for a while, make them watch how you **_suffer_** , that will be their fate".

Yoosung was shocked, he didn't think anyone had these kind of thoughts about people. Just what had Seven and V done to him to make Saeran hate them that much? He opened his mouth to give him an answer, but was interrupted when he heard a small mutter.

"It's the only way I'll be forgiven for hurting the Savior".

Savior? Who was he talking about?

"I'm obviously talking about the person who is in surgery at the moment, moron".

Ah, it seemed he had talked out loud instead of keeping that in his head, but at least now he knew Saeran had something to do with his cousin.

 

 

"You want to know why? Well that easy, Yoosung! I wanted to save _everyone_! I created a paradise, Mint Eye... Something that would **save** you all! Of course, Jihyun was against it, so I **had** to take away his eyes, that way he wouldn't see what he thought was wrong... But he ran away from me..."

Yoosung couldn't believe it, he was standing next to a police officer, in an interrogation room, as he listened to the things that Rika was saying. Was this truly the same person _who_ cried because of her dog all those years ago? The person who _encouraged_ him to become a vet? Or that _congratulated_ him when he got a good grade?

...

**No.**

That person was gone for good.

He didn't want anything to do with this Rika, a person who had hurtled multiple people just to achieve her goals. Saeran felt abandoned and alone, she manipulated him. V's passion was photography and she decided it would be a good idea to take that away.

Yoosung felt like trash for all the times he had been bad mouthing V.

**"Good bye, Rika".**

"What? Yoosung, you can't leave me here! I'm your savior! I'm supposed to save everybody! Where are you going, Yoosung?!"

He _wasn't_ going to fall back into her web of lies.

~~ROT IN JAIL BITCH~~

 

Two months after that event, Yoosung and Saeran were slowly getting to know each other. The blonde introduced him to the amazing word of LOLOL, much to Zen's dismay, because now the chat was full of the game's stuff. For example, Yoosung always posted a screenshot of whatever goal he had recently achieved in the game, and Saeran would congratulate him, then they would discuss about it. After a while they just logged out to play LOLOL, and Saeran quickly climbed his way up the charts, too bad Saeran played solo, just like his brother. Yoosung actually wanted to invite him to his guild.

Before he knew it, he was looking forward to those moments with Saeran, in where they would laugh, share experiences, and once in a while, Saeran would smile.

A _small_ one, but an **actual** smile.

And Yoosung _loved_ it.

He started to _cherish_ every memory he had with the boy.

The day he helped Saeran dye his hair back to red.

The days they spent talking in the phone for hours.

The days they would go searching for the best ice cream shop.

**_However..._ **

The day that Saeran kissed him, the same day they both confessed their feeling for each other.

 _That_ was his favorite memory.

 

"What are you thinking of, cutie?"

Saeran wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his forehead against Yoosung's while the blonde laughed.

**"You".**

Yoosung would _never_ get tired of seeing his lover blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to have it here too.   
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire  
> Btw, English is not my first language, so I apologize in case I have any grammar mistakes.


End file.
